falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
FNaF World
FNaF World is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. The game is unique among almost any other game Falkuz has recorded, as it's only available in fullscreen. Thankfully, because of how the game works, Falkuz was still able to record it but still had some trouble with getting it to cooperate. Falkuz was a big FNaF fan since learning about the first game in August 2014, and when he found out about FNaF World, he wanted to try it since it wasn't horror; soon, the game - and the series - had become one of his favorites. As mentioned in the playlist description, the first 20 videos are a playthrough of Normal Mode, Part 21 - Time to Die and onward is the Hard Mode playthrough, Part 26 - The Worst Dimension and onward is Update 1, and Part 36 - Another Challenge...? and onward is Update 2. He teased the possibility of one extra playthrough in Part 32 - Final Characters' Cruelty, but his idea didn't work out that well in testing and the incident of 2016 prevented it anyway. Description The cutest Five Nights at Freddy's game and the first one I've actually played... and I LOVE it! (Note: We started Hardmode in Part 21, Update 1 in Part 26, and Update 2 in Part 36!) Game: http://gamejolt.com/games/FNaF-world/124921 Videos Normal Mode (Note: Falkuz completed two secret endings in Part 16 - Supergoon Strikes!.) *FNaF World - Part 1 - Awfully Chipper *FNaF World - Part 2 - Caught on the Flipside *FNaF World - Part 3 - The Famous Snowman *FNaF World - Part 4 - Foxy Saves the Day *FNaF World - Part 5 - Entirely Lost *FNaF World - Part 6 - Cave Story *FNaF World - Part 7 - Nightmare Zone *FNaF World - Part 8 - Nightmare Stone *FNaF World - Part 9 - Team Foxy Foxy *FNaF World - Part 10 - End-o' the Mine *FNaF World - Part 11 - The Boy Pit *FNaF World - Part 12 - Not-Fun Houses *FNaF World - Part 13 - Lost... Again. *FNaF World - Part 14 - Bubba Beaten *FNaF World - Part 15 - Fake Walls Everywhere *FNaF World - Part 16 - Supergoon Strikes! *FNaF World - Part 17 - Completing the Roster *FNaF World - Part 18 - Awfully Chippy *FNaF World - Part 19 - The Bytes of '87 *FNaF World - Part 20 - The Final Battle? Hard Mode (Note: Everything not done in Normal Mode was completed in Hard Mode for the most part.) *FNaF World - Part 21 - Time to Die *FNaF World - Part 22 - Bearly Making It *FNaF World - Part 23 - Seagoon becomes Immortal *FNaF World - Part 24 - Eye-Sore Loser *FNaF World - Part 25 - The King is Back *FNaF World - Part 26 - The Worst Dimension *FNaF World - Part 27 - Grind Times Two *FNaF World - Part 28 - From Hard to Unfair *FNaF World - Part 29 - Time's Up *FNaF World - Part 30 - Breaking EVERYTHING. *FNaF World - Part 31 - Farming Filler *FNaF World - Part 32 - Final Characters' Cruelty *FNaF World - Part 33 - Springing into Death *FNaF World - Part 34 - The Puppetmaster *FNaF World - Part 35 - The Creature Beneath Update 2: Backstage *FNaF World - Part 36 - Another Challenge...? *FNaF World - Part 37 - Destined for Space *FNaF World - Part 38 - Taste the Rainbow HARD *FNaF World - Part 39 - Where is Everybody? *FNaF World - Part 40 - Spacing Out *FNaF World - Part 41 - Fight and Flight *FNaF World - Part 42 - The Rainbow Queen *FNaF World - Part 43 - Wandering the Hazy Maze *FNaF World - Part 44 - Monochrome Massacre